Light weighting, reducing administrative costs, and reducing energy consumption in buildings are very important factors. Applying essential techniques to realize all of them at the same time decreases work costs in time of construct, and decreases energy consumption in operation time. Walls are one of important components of building. Above mentioned items should be applied for them. As there are many walls in buildings, any positive change in them, could be an important step in this regard.
Chalk is one of the cheapest and most abundant materials in the world. History of use of stucco panels for the implementation of retaining walls is about 40 years. Despite the cheapness of these panels, there is not possibility of using them as a side wall or in the bathroom and toilets, because stucco does not stuck to cement. Its parts are relatively high weight. SP composite panels are used as non-load-bearing walls, including internal retaining walls or side walls to light weighting in building, and decreasing costs of work.